


Narcissist

by Wordseeker



Series: Desires [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabe is precious in being a typical man, Not really a smut, and desires he's starting to realize he has, but we're focusing on Gabe, gabenath, this time for real, while Nath is classy as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker
Summary: Gabriel lets himself out on a little night adventure, which causes his confusion and wonder afterwards.





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> Short text written a few weeks ago, mostly during my miserable Geography classes. Writing from Gabriel's perspective entirely was fun, I must admit - I just love sinking into our butterfly man's mind and playing with the level of damage as well as the level of ridiculousness he suffers from. Might be bit ooc but I tried to stick with the canon vibes as much as my vision let me.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up from the bed. A strange feeling, impossible to define precisely, woke him up. Ironic for an empath - not being able to name an emotion, but somehow he didn't mind at the moment. He only knew something was driving him downstairs.

Yes, he would grab a glass of milk and return to sleep.

Mansion during the night wasn't as scary as one could think, not for the owner at least. With every step towards the kitchen the feeling of both intimidation and welcoming were filling his body. Darkness suited him, it covered him like a parent covers their baby with a cosy blanket. He was warming himself within its embrace as he stepped into dining room and in such state approached kitchen door, when he saw _it. _

Door was blocked by blurry silhouette. He must had peered to assure himself it was really there, but the very moment he aimed to chase it out his eyes registered... a woman.

Did he know her?

Gabriel came closer and as he did so, the image shaped in certain features familiar to him; short but slim body, waves of hair black as night itself and though it was too dark to be sure, he could bet the red strand was there. Of course he knew her.

Who else would be here if not the only female occupant of his house?

"What are you doing here, Nathalie?" he asked in polite, yet surprised tone.

"What are _you _doing here, Gabriel?"

_What? Did she...?_

Something was off. Not only she was smiling- no, grinning to him, but her eyebrows rose when she said his name. All of this while leaning on the kitchen door in strongly immodest manner. He had never seen her acting like this and... it was strangely pleasant.

"Excuse me, have I misheard?"

She shrugged her shoulders carelessely, but every movement done with such grace. "Maybe, maybe not..."

This cheepish tone of her...

He could swear if he hadn't known her, that she was seducing him. No, it couldn't be... or could be?

Nathalie let out a little giggle like she could read through his mind, and at this very moment he realized he was eyeing her shamelessely. But for gosh sake, in her black nightgown, with mix of turquoise and azure in her uncovered eyes switching from his face to his pants and back... she seemed to enjoy it.

"Gabriel..."

She did it again, and he almost got on his knees. Why, oh why this one little word in her pretty mouth was such a trigger for him? Trigger that caused him wanting more...

He wanted hear her claiming his name repeatedly. Loud, quiet, every way possible. And she knew it.

"Gabriel."

It occured to him, the velvet material of her gown, when he put his fingers on it. Slowly at first; he was relishing it cautionously, like he feared Nathalie might vanish if touched too rough. It only took another whisper of his name to thighten grip on her delicate waist. Rationalism left him long ago; it faded in the comforting darkness, where Gabriel could only see, only _feel _her presence, heat of her body as he was nearing her, only hear the sweet sound of his name whispered right into his ear. Whole world was _her_, and he was made solely of desire to explore it.

Her lips were as soft as her voice. She ached for him, he could read it in the way she was touching him, in the way she sounded...

They were dancing. Oh, what a devious dance it was, with her pinned down that marble door and supported on him, holding him as thighly, they were accompanied by various moans of theirs and symphony of her whispers, and every single one was-

"_Gabriel!_"

Such a narcissist, but he was soaking in it.

"_Gabriel..._"

The morning came. Gabriel opened his eyes and checked the hour; almost seven, as usual. What wasn't such, was that he hardly remembered anything about himself. Yet, he left the cashmere pillows behind almost on autopilot and as he washed his face in the bathroom, it came back to him... dellusion of dining room, so quaint in the dark he was drowning in, as well as in Nathalie.

Nathalie... image of her; messy hair, mean velvet gown with only soft skin underneath, and the glasses were gone. And she had seduced him.

Or, more precisely, he had made her seduce him.

Heat on the cheeks stroke him straight away when he realized it. He had created her; all her features had been deriverred from the original, but Gabriel had filtered them through his designer's mind, mind aware of the hunger he hardly ever admitted to the face passing him in the mirror. Dear goodness, his eyes were... confused.

Gabriel Agreste, the most powerful man of Paris and number one public threat couldn't decide how he ought to feel about a naughty dream with his executive assisant in the leading role.

Not that it was the first time of such vision. He hadn't had this type of dream for over a year now, but remembered last time it happened. After that occasional fantasy he had woken up by his wife's side and had had no intetion, nor need to put Nathalie in such... inappropiate context, to analyse why he had dreamt of her, because the reason being simple biology. She had always been an attractive woman, like many others that his glance was meeting everyday, but neither she or any of them had been the one he had truly desired... until now.

This time awoke something else in him. Something he knew he should be ashamed of, as much as he wanted to go with.

The desire for this dream to fulfill.

"Good morning, sir."

It was casual, nothing like that cheepish tone, still pleasant though. For work and nothing else, of course.

"Good morning, Nathalie. Did, uh, did you send me company's monthly report?"

"Waiting in your inbox, sir."

"Charity's report?"

"Also there."

"Good. Do you need my participation for any tasks today?"

He caught himself on hoping she did.

Nathalie made an effort to recall matters requiring her boss's contribution by memory, until she gave up and checked it on her tablet. She always tried to proof her sharp mind, unaware of the impression she was making on the man in front of her; Gabriel found her perfectionism valuable and... a bit adorable. _Would she be this pedant on other regards?_

"Only for next cycle's budget calculation of both," her eventual statement got him back on Earth. "We can take care of it any time of the day."

Next thing she did was switching on her computer. Gabriel pretended to analyse the information, while in fact his focus set on Nathalie leaning over her desk. Her behaviour and presence were nothing but ordinary, still he couldn't help himself wondering... would she ever try to seduce him? Was she capable of seducing at all? Not that he had any doubts, only curiosity how the real Nathalie would act under intimate circumstances, and how far from truth his own imagination lay.

Ridiculous thought that he had noticed a shadow of her dream self stroke him. Her gaze was still set on the screen, but her lips seemed to form into subtle smirk, growing as Gabriel continued his considerations. As if she could read his unsuitable instincts all along, which was _not _an option. Unless...

Unless he hadn't retrieved the brooch from her after their latest quest. He had forgotten to ask her, was too absorbed with her collapse at that time. And he remembered Nathalie had this habit of wearing the object as long as she could, despite the consequences until he would remind her to give it back to him. He wasn't suprised though; he knew how tempting sensing people's emotions could be, especially _his _emotions. It meant she had had it on her whole morning, while his mind was filled with certain questions and images...

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> While correcting this text an idea occured me, that I might write the next part to it and add some piquancy. Lately I've been on smutty Gabenath mood, but I've never written any smut in English (and only one in my language which was reaaaaaly light) so it might get cringy. But if you'd be interested...?


End file.
